CUUSOO/Recommendations for Rights Rewrite
General To prevent excessive nominations, there is an edit and time requirement to be nominated for each right. If a user requests rights but does not meet these requirements, the nomination will be considered invalid. If a user has more than one account, the edits on the other account(s) do not count towards their edit count. RFN means "Required for Nomination" in the table displayed below. Requirements Request *The candidate has not been blocked or banned from the wiki in the past 6 months. *The request must receive at least 13 supporters for the request to be successfully be reviewed by the administrators. (Total opposing votes will subtract from the supporting votes total and will create the total votes.) *At least 10% of all total edits need to be in the mainspace area. *After 2 weeks, the request will close and go under a review. *If after 2 weeks the request does not meet 13 supporters it will be archived. *If request succeeds, the user gains user rights. *If request fails for... *Chat moderator - You have to wait at least 1 month before requesting again. *Patroller - You have to wait at least 2 months before requesting again. *Admin and Bureaucrat - You have to wait at least 3 months before requesting again. *If the candidate has made more than one request, add a (#) and change it to the number accordingly. Commenting and reasoning *Needs at least 3 reasons when the candidate makes the request. *You need at least 1 reason when displaying you're view. *You must sign your vote or else it won't be counted. *If you want to "take back" what you've said, simply cross it out by inserting and around the text you want to strike out. Don't simply remove the text; it's often handy to see what was previously voted. ;You are encouraged to comment on the following : *Does the candidate understand, respect, and obey the Cuusoo Wiki policies? (Not everyone on the wiki has a squeaky-clean record, but admin vandals are definitely not acceptable) Has the candidate followed the RfA rules? Voted on other candidates? (Note: If you have been blocked before as a result of vandalism under your control, you are not eligible for candidacy, unless there is an extreme exception.) *Would granting adminship actually help at all? *Has the candidate warned many vandals? *Has the candidate used the templates correctly and effectively? *Has the candidate undone the spam and vandalism caused? *Has the candidate alerted existing administrators when necessary? *Are the user's edits helpful to the Wiki's development? *Is this editcount mostly comprised of pages in more useful mainspaces (main, Talk, Project, etc.)? *Has the candidate edited the Wiki regularly? Shown devotion? Left a message when they are going away? (We do not expect our admins to be editing 18 hours a day, they do work, eat, and sleep like you do.) *Is the candidate friendly and willing to help new users? *Do they, and can they, help existing users too? Do a lot of our users admire their contributions? *A good example is the number of barnstars given by other users. Do not base your vote on this, however. *Has the candidate received the "Rollback" or "Patroller" privilege? Have they used it correctly? *Does the candidate have intimate knowledge of Wiki coding? *Is the candidate capable of proper English, both formal (for serious discussions on important matters) and informal (for helping new users feel welcome)? *Does the candidate have admin experience on any other Wikis? ;You are not encouraged to comment on the following... *The candidate has a nice userpage. *The candidate is my friend so I'm supporting. *I hate the candidate (just because) so I'm opposing. *The candidate opposed on my RfR so I'm retaliating. Voting *You need to have at least 100 edits total, 20 mainspace edits and be active on the CUUSOO Wiki for 1 month. *Sockpuppetry and Meatpuppetry is not allowed. Anyone caught doing so will result in an immediate block.